Can't Get Clean
by LunaLlama9
Summary: Neville is having trouble dealing with the aftermath of war.  Can Luna help him cope?


Can't Get Clean

Neville shuddered as he let the hot water run down his body for the third time today. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get the blood and grime off. A great spray of blood had covered him as he cut the snake's head off in the battle. At the time it had been exhilarating, hot, red proof that Voldemort was really losing. That he was dead. Now it was just a sticky reminder of the losses incurred during the battle three days ago. While all of the dirt and blood was physically gone, he could still feel it on him and it was driving him crazy. No one else had seemed to notice when Neville disappeared for these long showers. "Of course they wouldn't notice. I'm Neville Longbottom," he thought sadly. Then he felt regret at even the thoughts, knowing his friends were worried and letting him deal with his problems his own way. In fact, more people were being nice to him, helping him, sharing food, and congratulating his heroism.

He heard the door to the bathroom creak open but ignored it. A lot of people had been doing the same thing he was, and just as frequently. People came to the bathroom to be lost in thought, not talk. And Neville wasn't about to break that unspoken rule. There was a soft knocking on his stall door.

"Occupied!" he called.

"Neville? Oh good, I was hoping you'd be here," said a soft, airy voice beyond the stall door.

"Luna? This is the boy's showers, you can't be here!" said Neville, a little panicked.

"It's okay. The rules have been quite relaxed lately," she said.

"That's in the Houses, Luna! What if someone walks in and finds you here with me?" he cried. Everyone knew they were together, but not much had happened. A significant look here or there, and not much else.

"I'll tell them that I came looking for you and found you passed out in the shower," she said calmly. "Will you let me in? You can't keep doing this. It's not healthy."

Neville was surprised at her concern. Clearly she had thought this through and been quite worried. He wasn't ready to let her see him naked, but that clearly didn't matter to her right now. Nevertheless, his member twitched at the idea of Luna entering the shower with him and he groaned in aggravation.

"Neville? Are you really going to pass out? There aren't any wrackspurts in here, so you should be okay," Luna said, now sounding a little worried. During the entire war, she never sounded worried, but now, thinking of Neville, she was. He blushed, feeling a little guilty.

"Yes, Luna. I'm fine. Go on to dinner, I'll be down in a bit," he said with a sigh.

"No, I'll wait. I want to talk to you. And I'm tired of seeing Ginny hanging on Harry. It's like she wants to become his arm."

Neville chuckled. He was quite certain he knew what Ginny really wanted, but Harry was too busy and too much of a gentleman to allow it right now. Perhaps he should tell Harry to just give in and give the rest of them a break. Neville turned off the water and turned for his towel to find the door open and the towel in Luna's outstretched hands.

Her head was tilted and she was blushing furiously. "You—you were laughing. I'm glad to hear it. I really was worried about you," she said, turning her head to the side to avoid looking directly at Neville's lean, dripping wet body.

"Luna! I—I, ah, thanks," he stuttered, taking the towel and turning around quickly to towel himself off. "I know you were worried, Luna. I just can't get the feeling of that…thing's blood off me. It reminds me of all the losses we've had."

She didn't say anything for a moment and watched his muscular back while he spoke. Without thinking, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his strong back.

"I know, Neville. But you can't wash off the memories. They're there for a reason," she whispered. Neville stiffened against her unexpected touch and then relaxed. He dropped the towel and placed his hands on hers, where they were clasped just above his navel. He was fighting his natural reaction to spin her around and kiss her furiously, but it was such a sweet, innocent move on her part, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Luna stiffened against his back and pushed him back into the stall, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Luna?" Neville was startled by this sudden, brazen action on Luna's part.

"I heard voices! Someone is coming in here in a moment," she said, casting a silencing charm on the stall.

"But what about finding me passed out? You had it all planned out," he said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Luna was blushing a vivid shade of pink again when she said "I hadn't planned on…that." She faltered, referring to the hug. She hadn't even thought about it. It seemed like the right thing to do to help her Neville calm down.

"Neville…your towel!" she squeaked as she turned around. He had dropped it to hold her hands and now it was completely drenched, laying in a small pile behind Neville. He glanced at it quickly and grinned. He made her nervous. This made him grin more and wonder where this confidence of his was coming from. "Best use it while it lasts," he thought.

He wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her into him. Neville bent down to bury his head in her blonde hair, inhaling the scent of dirigible plums and parchment and something else uniquely Luna. He pulled her tightly to him and moved her hair to kiss her neck. Neville was folded around Luna and he felt like he had complete control.

Luna sighed as Neville kissed her neck. He was so much bigger than she was and it made her feel completely safe. She tilted her head to give Neville better access. She could feel his hardness pressed into her back. Even though this made her nervous, it was Neville and she trusted him completely.

Neville growled softly and turned Luna around, gently pushing her against the wall of the shower stall. He bent down to kiss her soft lips. He had been waiting for this forever, it seemed. She kissed him back, softly at first but then with more certainty. Neville ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He licked her lips again and ran his tongue along her teeth. Then he deepened the kiss, forcing Luna to cling to him for dear life. He pulled back long enough for both to breathe and dove back in. This time Luna met him with equal hunger.

His hands peeled her purple cardigan off and wandered under her striped shirt. He felt her inhale as his cold hands touched her stomach. Neville placed one large hand on her tummy and the other on her back. Luna shuddered and sighed into his mouth. He slowly ran both hands up until one reached her right breast and one reached her bra clasp. He quickly undid it and moved to her left breast. He massaged them with both hands, engulfing her. Luna arched into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter.

Tired of bending over, Neville slid his arms under Luna's bottom and hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he pressed her to the wall and returned to her chest. Luna's shirt was soaked against the stall wall and she pulled it off, throwing it on top of the wet towel.

Neville growled again upon seeing his Luna topless and flushed. He ground his hips into her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. She gasped and clung to him when he did it again. Neville smirked. He liked this reaction and did it a third time, eliciting a small moan. He hit her spot this time. Neville grabbed her waist and kissed her while backing up to the small bench that held his clothes. He reached back and scattered everything to the floor and sat heavily with her in his lap.

Luna still had her legs wrapped tightly around him but now she moved down to his chest. Sitting gave her a little more freedom of movement. She placed butterfly kisses along his collarbones and his chest while she lightly ran her nails up and down his back. Neville arched into her ministrations and gripped her hips. Gently, he took her chin in his hand and brought her to another kiss while his other hand slid up her thigh.

He moved ever so slowly, causing Luna to whimper with need. He traced the outlines of her panties with soft touches and then, ever so gently, pulled the aside and slid one finger in. Luna gasped and arched toward him, pulling his finger in deeper. He slowly moved it in and out for a little bit, sometimes stopping to rub her nub instead. Neville added a second finger and twisted his hand so he could rub her and move in her at the same time. Luna had forgotten about her butterfly kisses the moment his fingers entered her and was clinging to his neck like her life depended on it.

Neville moved his fingers in and out faster as he felt her clenching around him but pulled out right before she came. Luna gasped with disappointment as he put her on the bench and knelt down on the clothes scattered in front of her. With a grin, he pushed her legs apart and kissed up her thighs. He reached her core and slowly, so slowly pulled her panties down her legs, leaving them in the floor.

Luna leaned back but jerked up quickly when she felt something cool and wet enter her. She looked down to find Neville's head buried in her. His tongue twisted in and out of her, bringing her closer to the edge. He licked her spot and she grabbed his hair, pulling him deeper inside. He licked her spot again and she screamed. She screamed his name the entire time he licked her nub while she went over the edge and came back.

Neville finished licking everything Luna had and got back on the bench. He leaned down and kissed her even harder than before, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. She responded eagerly as he pulled her back onto his lap. Neville pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, waiting for the okay. Luna kissed his nose and nodded.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He was rock hard now and throbbing because of her taste, her sounds, her body. He gripped her hips hard and shoved up into her with a groan. Luna gasped in pain and clung to him. He pulled her face to his and kissed her tears until she nodded for him to continue. Neville slowly rocked his hips, pulling in and out of her slowly while she acclimated to the new feeling. Luna rocked her hips in time with his and he went faster.

Soon, Neville was pumping in and out of Luna as fast as he could and she was bouncing on his lap, clinging to his neck. Both were breathing hard and very near the climax. Finally, Neville kissed her lips and came while Luna cried out his name. Limp, they sat there catching their breath. When they both could breath, he pulled out of her but kept her securely in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Luna and whispered, "I love you, Luna."

She smiled into his chest and whispered back, "I love you, too, Neville." They looked around at the mess they had created and Luna laughed. She cast a drying charm on their clothes and Scourgify on themselves.

"We had better go down to dinner, then. They're probably wondering what happened," Luna said.

"Let's go. We can tell them we caught a Nargle or something," he said with a grin.

"Oh, Neville! Don't you know Nargles don't exist?" Luna laughed. "But I'm glad you're feeling better. No more three or four showers a day, right?"

"I don't know, Luna. If you're there with me…" Neville trailed off with a smile.


End file.
